Piropos
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred le había pedido algunos piropos a Francis para dedicarle a la persona de la cual estaba enamorado, de Arthur Kirkland, pero Estados Unidos no sabía que los piropos que le había dado el francés eran todo menos "lindos" para su amado inglés. USxUK.


Aquí un fic con muchos piropos de Estados Unidos hacia Inglaterra tratando de conquistarlo, porque Alfred es bien romántico ¿verdad? xD

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. Y los piropos no son míos, son de Google o de Internet.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Piropos desubicados.

Francis era el país del amor, ese chico galán que derretía a las mujeres y no un pervertido cualquiera, por eso Alfred fue hasta él y se aprendió un par de piropos, al principio los piropos eran normales, pero cuando el americano le dijo para quien eran el francés rió diabólicamente -cosa que el estúpido estadounidense no notó- bravo.

–Para Inglaterra olvida todos los que te dije antes, estos le van a encantar –

El pobre e inocente Alfred le creyó, qué estúpido fue, dios mió que lo fue. Se los aprendió toditos.

Y allí estaba en la casa de Inglaterra a quien le suplicó que lo dejara ir, el inglés suspiró, lo pensó por veinte minutos y terminó por aceptar, tanto daño Alfred en su casa no podía hacerle.

–Sabes… tengo algo especial para ti Inglaterra, tengo unos cuantos piropos–susurró algo sonrojado.

El inglés acompañando al americano en su vergüenza también se coloreó, tragó un poco de saliva escuchando como pasaba por su garganta poniéndolo más difícil. –¿E-Enserio? –

–Sí, ¿Deberás quieres escucharlos? –

–Bueno… pero no es como si me gustara, sólo porque estoy aburrido…–se puso algo nervioso, Alfred recitándole piropos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco más.

–Bien, aquí va el primero Iggy– se rió dulcemente no pensando en la -mierda- hermosura que diría –_Mi amor, juguemos al 42, tú te pones en 4 y yo en 2_–

El inglés que anteriormente estaba sonriendo abrió los ojos manteniendo la sonrisa idiotizada, Alfred creyó que iba a buen paso y siguió, no sabía que el inglés se quedó así por choqueado.

–¡Tengo más! –el americano seguía pensando que lo estaba haciendo genial y heroicamente –_Anoche soñé que tú eras un árbol y yo… ¡te movía, te movía, te movía!_ –

El inglés seguía con la idiotizada sonrisa en la cara mientras sus mejillas se encendía y una pequeña vena hinchada se le marcaba en la frente, era una bomba de tiempo que el americano no sabía distinguir, creía que iba como todo un galán, que estaba matando a Iggy, y sí, lo estaba matando, pero de la rabia y de la vergüenza.

–_Tus ojos son dos luceros, tu pelo muy juguetón, métete un palo en el orto y mira que sensación_. –el estadounidense lo decía con tanta alegría que daba miedo, ni siquiera pensaba qué le estaba diciendo porque el francés le aseguró que esos piropos "mataban" al inglés, pero del "matar" literalmente, no de amor.

El inglés se le quebraba la risa, ahora era diabólica, humo salía de su cabeza y la risa más aterradora salía de su boca mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco, Alfred aún ingenuo pensaba que se estaba "desmayando" de lo hermosas que eran sus palabras, por eso, sin miedo a que Inglaterra lo golpeara siguió sus hermosos piropos.

–_¿Qué regla ni qué compás? si contigo Iggy no se puede por delante…!te lo haré por detrás!_ –y Alfred aún se reía, no se reiría claro cuando lo estuvieran matando a sangre fría.

Arthur se tiró encima del estadounidense directo a su cuello, no soportaba más, estaba más enojado de lo que se pudiera describir, estaba rojo furia, y cuando empezó a quitarle el oxigeno Alfred recordó las palabras de Francis… "Cuando te esté ahorcando apasionadamente, dile este Alfred, que no se te olvide o vas a morir de amor… enserio, morirás"

–_Las av-es en el arro-yo, las plu-mas en el zorzal, mi cora-zón en el tuyo y el tuyo… no sé en cual._ –dijo, apenas con respiración, pero el inglés lleno de furia al escuchar eso dejo de ahorcarlo, suavemente, pero aún estaba enojado apretándole la garganta –_Por favor Iggy… __NUNCA digas NUNCA tampoco digas SIEMPRE, pero dime que me quieres como NUNCA y para SIEMPRE…__–_

El inglés al escuchar eso último lo soltó, aún tenía rabia, pero sus mejillas volvían a estar rojas, pero no de rabia, sino de cariño, porque él también quería a ese estúpido estadounidense.

–Quería robarte el corazón y el estúpido de Francis creo que no me ayudó…–susurró algo triste, al ver que Arthur no le decía su "Nunca y para Siempre"

–¿O sea, no me estás jodiendo? –

–Claro que no… ¿por qué dices eso? –

–Bah, ese maldito de Francis… Alfred yo te diré el "Nunca y para siempre", pero prométeme algo…–

–¡Lo que sea, lo que sea! –

–Nunca más le pidas un puto consejo a Francis, nunca. NUNCA y por SIEMPRE. ¿Entiendes? –

–¡Cl-Claro! –dijo esta vez el arrojándose arriba de Inglaterra para hacerle cositas muy -malas- lindas por toda la noche y hacerlo -gritar y gemir desenfrenadamente - palabras de amor hacia él.

Y para describir que pasó después, sólo diré un último piropo degenerado.

**_¡Arthur Kirkland, juguemos al diptongo... tú la buscas y yo te la pongo! _**

**N.A:** Estos son los piropos que nunca deben decirle a Inglaterra, nunca, tenía que ser Francis, y Alfred tenía que ser el imbécil que se la creyera, pero al final salió bien. Viva el USxUK! :3

PD: ¿Tienen algún piropo que les guste, o alguno de este fic que les gustara?


End file.
